


Morning Greeting

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Romance, Thighjob, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Therion and Ophilia enjoy their morning in a much different way than usual.





	Morning Greeting

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with another Therilia smut goodness! Hope that you all like it, and thanks a bunch for your support! ^_^

Ophilia had woken up to the feeling of a pair of arms encircling her frame, locked in a firm hold. She remembered the events from last night when she and Therion had united as one. The cleric simply smiled at the thought of turning Therion into a pile of mush from her touch during their heated moments.

She placed her hands on his, sighing in content as she felt his erection brushing on her rear. If Ophilia didn’t know any better, it seemed as though they had some unfinished business to deal with soon. Before she could drift to sleep again, a sudden movement from Therion had interrupted her plans.

“Morning to ya, Ophilia.” Therion greeted as his hands ventured down to her pussy, his fingers rubbing her folds.

“W-what a way to greet your wife, d-don’t you t-think?” Ophilia gasped, closing her eyes due to his touch.

Therion merely smirked as he guided a finger into her slit, grinding his cock around her rear. Feeling cruel, he proceeded to place kisses around her skin, nibbling the nape as well. He could hear her trying to suppress her moans, which reminded him that they should be a bit mindful to not disturb the children, though their room was a hallway across from theirs.

“T-Therion.” she whispered sensually.

“Moaning my name like that makes me even harder, you know.” the thief muttered in her ear, proceeding to nibble her earlobe.

Hoping to tease her more, he pulled his fingers away as his cock was sandwiched between her thighs, rubbing around her pussy. It was as though he could sense her pouting, annoyed that he was denying her of entry. Starting off the morning with foreplay was pleasurable to the thief, but he would assure that Ophilia was compensated afterwards. His cock was slowly thrusting in between her thighs, biting back the urge to curse as he buried his face on her shoulder.

“P-please…” she moaned, pleading for him to ravish her.

“Please what, Ophilia?” he repeated, one of his hands fondling her breasts, “you need to be a bit more specific.”

Relenting to his teasing, she began to specify her demands. “I-I want you t-to take me r-right now. Please don’t m-make me say more.”

Chuckling a bit, Therion positioned his dick right at the entrance of Ophilia’s pussy, kissing her neck once more. “Sorry for making ya endure such an ordeal, love.”

“Duly noted,” Ophilia commented, her inner core aching for his cock, “just hurry, please.”

“Very well.” Therion nodded as he entered inside her.

Therion lifted her one of her legs to gain easy access, his pace starting slow but quickened as he adjusted their positions, making love to her sideways. He leaned a bit in order to delve the two of them into a heated kiss, her reciprocating urgently. Her tongue entwined with his, their sounds intoxicating the room.

“T-Therion.” the cleric gasped as she broke away from the kiss, her mouth agape.

As though he was rejuvenated, Therion hastened his rhythm, desperate to give his wife what she yearned for. The sound of their skin making contact was music to his ears. Wanting to change their positions, the thief decided to fuck her in a missionary position, acknowledging the fact that it was her favorite sex position. He grabbed both of her hands, their fingers interlocking.

“F-fuck…” Therion let out as he brought his face down to the valley of Ophilia’s breasts, peppering them with loving kisses.

Ophilia curled her toes as she felt a jolt flowing through her body. The walls of her pussy held on to his cock, refusing to let go. When their hands broke off, she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her husband down so that she could hug him. Her legs encircled his waist, igniting his fuel to fuck her more.

“D-don’t let go.” he advised, his face hovering over hers.

“I-I wouldn’t dream of it.” she affirmed, a soft smile beaming at him.

Therion felt his cock twitching inside her pussy, causing his pace to go in rapid succession. He melted in his wife’s touch, his face tugged back down to kiss her.

“Ophilia, w-where do you want it?” he asked, his eyes struggling to keep themselves open.

“Inside. I-I w-want it inside.” she pleaded, her legs tightening even further.

With no restraint holding him back, Therion released his hot seed inside Ophilia, ensuring that she took it all. Her orgasm also followed suit. Ophilia tugged him back when he tried at pulling out. The thief bit the bottom of his lip in order to quell his guttural groan.

“L-let’s stay like this for a bit, please.” Ophilia uttered, sweat pouring from her body.

“As long as we take a bath afterwards.” Therion agreed, sighing in amusement.

“Thank you for enlightening our morning, Therion.” she thanked, kissing him on the cheek.

“It’s what I do. No need to give me too much praise, Ophilia.” he jested before claiming her lips once more.


End file.
